


Princess of the Elves shows you *exactly* how much better she is than humans

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33
Kudos: 12





	Princess of the Elves shows you *exactly* how much better she is than humans

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Princess of the Elves shows you *exactly* how much better she is than humans [Elf Girl] [Teasing] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Clit play] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Undressing while sucking your cock] [Riding you] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You, an Elf Princess, run into a human Knight in your castle. He is an ambassador on secret business with the Elf Queen. Normally, Her Majesty wouldn’t keep secrets from Royalty like you, but apparently this Knight’s business is extremely classified. You hate having secrets kept from you, so you’ll do *anything* to get him to spill._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used: Door opening**

**\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older------------------------**

**Excuse** me, Sir, nobody except Royalty is allowed in this wing of the castle.

And who exactly do you think you are?

Well, whether you’re a Knight or not, the fact remains that you are neither a Royal nor an elf, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.

How dare you speak to me like that. Do you know who I am?

(Surprised) Y-yes, that’s my name. Exactly right. But do you know my title?

(Still surprised) Indeed. I am Princess of the Elves. One of three daughters to the Queen herself.

Well, whatever. Just because you know the members of Elven royalty does not mean you are entitled to wander freely around our castle. What’s a human Knight doing here anyway?

An ambassador? No, there’s no way.

I’ve seen ambassadors come through here my entire life, none of them look like you.

They’re ugly. You’re . . . easier on the eye. You look nearly as good as an elf yourself.

I said “nearly.” Pay attention. [giggle]

So ambassador, Sir, what business are you here for?

Classified? (Cocky) Excuse me? Who are you to keep secrets from an Elven Princess?

That can’t be true. My mother would never order a *human* to keep secrets from her own daughters.

You---you’re being serious? You’re here on business that’s classified even to Princesses?

Well, Her Majesty must be serious about this secret if the rest of the Royal Elves can’t know.

Oh, but now I want to know more than ever.

I don’t care if it has nothing to do with me. It's a secret, and I’m forbidden from learning about it. That’s enough for me to want to know everything.

Well, what can I do to get you to spill the information?

I promise I’m a trustworthy confidant.

Listen, human. Err---Knight. Sir. I apologize for being so brash earlier. I’m just a bit defensive of my home. Please forgive me.

Honestly, it seems like you’ll be waiting here for a while. My mother isn’t known for making her Queenly meetings quick. You might as well tell me while we’re outside the Throne Room.

(Coy) Well is there something I can do to change your mind?

C’mon. I’m sure we can figure something out.

I see the way you’re looking at me. Is this the closest you’ve ever been to an elf?

Well why don’t you look a bit closer?

Look at me. Feel me. My soft skin, my bright eyes, my sweet scent.

Can I tempt you enough to spill your secrets?

Mmmm, perfect. Here, follow me. There’s a secret entrance behind the corridor decorations. It leads straight to my chambers in ten steps. Look.

[Sfx: Door opening]

See? It’s a fake wall. And if we walk a little farther, we can see . . .

[Sfx: Door opening]

My bedroom right here.

Oh yeah, don’t worry. Nobody can hear us in here. So you can spill your secrets to me without worry.

(In his ear) Or, you can make me scream as well.

Which do you prefer first?

[Giggle] That’s what I thought. Come here. And close the door behind you.

[You start kissing him]

Mmmph, I love an ambassador who succumbs to temptation.

(Between kisses) Have you ever fucked an elf before?

Alright, so I need to warn you---and I’m being honest here---my body is different from a human’s.

[More kissing]

Let me show you what I mean. Give me your hand.

I never wear panties when I’m in the castle, and this . . . [You put his hand under your dress] This is how wet I am.

Slicker and smoother than a human, aren’t I?

Mmm, kiss me while you play with me.

[You start kissing and moaning. Then suddenly, he goes deeper and you respond . . .]

Oh fuck. Okay, wait I forgot to tell you.

(Between moans) Elves are a bit more---oh fuck, right there.

Elves are a bit more sensitive than humans.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you]

Actually, we’re *much* more sensitive than humans. Sorry, I should’ve told---[A sharp, sudden moan]

(Whimpering) I see you’ve found my clit.

Sorry, I can---mmph---I can barely talk when I’m feeling like this.

[He continues rubbing your clit]

Faster, faster, faster. Please.

Oh human, your touch is like nothing I’ve ever felt.

[Start building to a small orgasm]

Fuck, I can feel myself about to cum.

The way you’re rubbing me, I---

[You’re getting even closer]

Gods, you’re getting me so wet.

I’m about to cum. Please, keep going.

[You’re about to climax]

I’m cumming!

[You have a small orgasm, say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath, recovering) Well, Ambassador, I can see that you have skills beyond mere diplomacy.

[You pull him in for a kiss]

And now it’s my turn to repay you. How would you like me?

Why are you looking at me like that? We’re not finished here.

Human, I insist. I don’t care if you’re late for your meeting with my mother. It is elven culture to repay an orgasm with an orgasm. It would be rude of me not to make you cum.

Now, as I asked, how would you like to cum?

Well, if you can’t decide, then I’ll just do everything I know how to do until you cum inside me.

Well of course you have to cum inside me. That’s another tradition in elven culture. How can an ambassador not know the basic elf customs?

In any case, lay back. Let me take off your clothes. You need no armor with me.

Let’s get rid of your shoes . . .

And your shirt . . .

And your trousers . . .

And let me show you what an Elf Princess can do.

Here, let me warm you up with my mouth first.

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, I can feel you getting harder in my mouth.

[You continue sucking]

(With his cock in your mouth) I’m not sure if you know this, but . . .

[The blowjob gets wetter and sloppier]

. . . to Elves, blowjobs are an art.

[More sucking]

And I’ve been practicing for years. Perfecting everything I can.

So when I swirl my tongue around your head like this---

[You swirl your tongue around his cock]

And when I look up at you like this---

[You continue sucking]

You’ll know that I have put effort into my art.

I can even undress while I put you all the way down my throat. Watch.

[You deepthroat as you undress]

See? Now I’m naked, and my mouth never had to leave your cock.

Now just sit back and relax, while I practice my craft.

[This deepthroat and blowjob lasts as long as you want.]

Alright, I think it’s time for me to show you what I’m truly capable of. My pussy is aching for you again.

Lay back, Knight. And stay in the middle of the bed. I don’t ride gently.

[You moan as you put him inside you]

Gods, your cock feels so much better than your fingers.

[You begin moving slowly]

I--I think I need to start a bit slow. I’m feeling more sensitive than earlier.

I love the way you look at me, your eyes filled with desire.

What is it that you like? Is it the way my breasts bounce? The way my flowing hair gets messier with every thrust?

[You start going a bit faster]

Grab my hips. I want to feel your hands on me.

Yes! Fuck, you’re so deep.

No, don’t stop, are you crazy? Go harder. Please.

[He goes harder and you react accordingly]

I can’t feel my legs. Human, you’re incredible.

Faster, faster, faster.

Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

[Start building to another orgasm]

Gods, I’m going to cum soon. I can feel it.

You---you’re going to cum too? Okay, perfect.

Cum with me, okay? Let’s cum together.

[You start getting closer]

Yes, you can cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel your cock pulse.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) I’ve never done that with a human before. Cumming inside me, I mean.

Why did we have sex, again?

Oh yeah, I wanted the information.

Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want you to get fired for revealing secrets. I want you to keep being our official Ambassador.

(Coy) Of course. That way, you can come see me every time you have official business with Her Majesty.

Besides, you made me cum twice today. I only made you cum once. According to my count, I still owe you another orgasm.

And who knows? If you run into one of my sisters during your stay, maybe you can engage in our traditions with the rest of the Elven Royalty too.


End file.
